


[DISCONTINUED] Bloody Rose

by mini_rini



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Pining, Self-Harm, if it can be called that...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_rini/pseuds/mini_rini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaname falls for Zero, it seems like his love will never be requited. After all, why should a hunter, who lives to kill vampires, fall for one himself? Even worse, Kaname is a pureblood; someone whom even the nobles stay away from.</p><p>[If you'd like to take on this story and make it yours, by all means please do!!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 2 years since I even looked at this series, and after much thought, I've decided to discontinue it. It's been too long since I've even watched an episode of Vampire Knight let alone thought about what I want to do with this fic, so even though it's received a lot of love, I think it will be better for me to stop writing this instead of continuing half-assedly with content that I'm not even sure is correct.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kind comments and kudos that you guys have left - it's made my day multiple times to come onto AO3 to see your responses :)
> 
> -LA

Zero stared down at a small book covered in neat writing on Yuuki’s desk. He felt slightly suspicious; Yuuki had never had such good penmanship. What’s more, the book had tiny zeros tattooed upon it like some bizarre frame. He flipped to the front page. Hmph. Never knew Kaname had a zero fetish…

 

@)-->\--

 

“C’mon, Zero! Play with us!” Shouted Yuuki.

 

Zero looked up at the sound of her voice and immediately had to stifle a laugh. Yuuki was holding on desperately to the end of the kite-string. With the strong wind and her petite frame, it seemed extremely likely for her to be blown away. It seemed like Chairman Cross had also taken note of this fact, leaping hurriedly out of his chair and hastily instructing Kaname to keep a hand on Yuuki at all times. He didn’t mention the part about getting blown away for fear of damaging Yuuki’s delicate adolescent pride but Kaname’s eyes twinkled. He obviously got it.

 

@)-->\--

 

“Love is a funny thing, isn’t it? It can make you do things you would normally never even think about…” Kaname’s voice trailed off at the end as he stared up at the deep blue-until-it-was-almost-black sky almost wistfully.

 

Zero snorted. “We do those things because of the ‘ideals’ all the stupid romance novel authors have set up. We want to surpass the level of the stupidity shown, that is the human nature – to never be happy with something until we have shown that we can do better; that is why we do things we would never think about.”

 

Yuuki remained silent, happy to see her two favourite people talking ‘normally’; or at least, normal for them. Her brain was a little too small to comprehend talk like this. It mostly sailed right over her head.

 

“But you agree with the ‘being in love’ part?” Persisted Kaname.

 

“There is no such thing as love. We only form a larger personal attachment to that particular object or person. That is why we are reluctant to let go; letting go would mean that you no longer have it in your grasp and that you would have lost something of value, that mattered to you, if that makes sense.”

 

“I understand your take on it, Zero-kun, but I disagree. Have you ever heard the phrase ‘…falling deeply and madly in love?’ The word ‘madly’ is a good choice I think, because sometimes you cannot understand why you ended up caring for that person or that thing. You once thought them worthless and infuriating; why did your opinion change and why are you falling in love with them now?”

 

“Just because you can’t understand it doesn't mean that others cannot.”

 

“Tch. Idiot.”

 

@)-->\--

 

Kaname looked down at the small photograph he always kept with him in his wallet. It was the only one he had of only him and Zero. And now he was going to have to let it go.

I’m sorry, Zero.

 

@)-->\--

 

“Ouch! Zero!”

 

Yuuki smacked Zero’s arm. He had just sat on her hand, which she had left on the seat next to her. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently daring her to do something.

 

She humphed and flopped back in her seat. Zero smirked. He had won, just as he knew he would.

 

Opposite him, Kaname and Chairman Cross exchanged looks with varying levels of paternal affection.

 

@)-->\--

 

Kaname stared down at the picture in his hand. It was a group shot of Zero, Yuuki, himself and Chairman Cross. They had been out to the park again and Cross had insisted on taking a photograph. Zero, grumbling, had obliged mostly because of Yuuki’s incessant whining.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts to fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero is upset and Kaname loses his mind.
> 
> Not betaed, so you might also lose your mind reading this lol

The wall was startlingly cold against his back, but at this point, Zero couldn’t have cared less. The chill from the tiles would ground him, at the very least. Tears trickled down his cheeks, mixing with the blood on his lips and chin. How could he have been so careless as to let his guard down? Yuuki spent almost all her time around him, so he should have known that one day, he was going to lose control. Now that he had injured Yuuki, Kaname was probably calling for his death. Why did it have to be her that was hanging around him when the bloodlust took over?

 

His lips quirked into a wry smile, because he knew it was a rhetorical question with a painfully obvious answer. A vampire naturally thirsts after blood, but the call of the blood would be a lot stronger if that vampire had feelings for the other party. If it wasn’t already obvious, he liked Yuuki. A lot. Who wouldn’t? Even Kaname did, if the gentle smiles and soft hugs were taken into consideration. She was kind, sweet, innocent and considerate. And he had bitten her.

 

Zero laughed bitterly. If she hadn’t hated him before, she would now. She had always disregarded people’s harsh stares towards him, only looking at him with soft eyes and joyful laughs. Now she would realize the danger of having him as her friend and she would leave. He was under no pretense that it would be extremely lonely without her jokes and pranks, but it was for the best. After all, he couldn’t let her get hurt anymore, especially if it was his presence that would cause her harm.

 

@)-->\---

 

The scent of Zero’s blood filled Kaname’s senses as he pushed the door to Zero’s room open. He was obviously still in the bathroom, if the sound of running water and soft sobs were anything to go by. Deciding not to knock, Kaname opened the bathroom door.

Clouds of steam billowed out, temporarily obscuring Kaname’s vision. He shook his head. How is Zero not a cooked vampire yet? It’s like a cooker in here. The smell of Zero’s blood was oddly intoxicating, and when Kaname pursed his lips, he realised with a jolt that his fangs had lengthened. _What is this? I’ve always been able to keep my bloodlust in check, so why is this happening?_

 

He fought with himself for several moments before his fangs retracted and he felt himself physically relax. When he stepped into the bathroom, Zero’s sobs came to an abrupt halt. The water was turned off with an unnecessarily forceful twist of the knob, and when a hand streaked out from behind the shower curtain to grab the towel hung on the peg next to the shower, Kaname snatched it away with equal speed. The hand groped around for several seconds before an irate Zero popped his head out.

“Give it back.”

“No.”

Gray eyes glared at brown, and the two vampires held an impromptu staring match.

The staredown was broken when Kaname snapped his fingers in front of Zero’s face, causing him to blink in shock. Kaname snickered, throwing Zero his towel.

“You lost.”

There was a surprising lack of reaction on Zero’s part, the boy retreating into the shower to dry himself off. Kaname shrugged and turned around, preparing to relocate to the bedroom. As he was leaving, he felt water hitting his back. Zero’s delighted cackles accompanied him back to Zero’s room, where he sat petulantly on Zero’s bed, purposefully allowing the water to soak into the sheets.

@)-->\---

When Zero stepped out of the bathroom, he was met by accusing eyes.

“You did it again.”

Zero stiffened, heartbeat quickening. How did he know?

Kaname sighed again. “You forget that I can smell your blood. Why are you clawing yourself after you promised Yuuki that you wouldn’t do it again? It doesn’t even make things better - all it’ll do is make you hungrier faster.”

 

Zero stiffened at the mention of Yuuki’s name. “S-shut up! It’s none of your business anyway.”

All the playful vibes that Kaname had exuded earlier were now gone, replaced by the commanding mask that the pureblood often wore.

“Zero, if you intend to survive without blood, let me tell you that it’s impossible. So this is my proposal; you drink my blood and Yuuki will be safe. You can continue being around her, and you’ll both be happy.”

 

Zero’s jaw dropped. _He’s offering me his blood? Why? He could have just ordered one of his followers like Aidou to do it…they wouldn’t even have argued with him._

 

Before Zero could react, Kaname reached a hand up to his neck before scratching it. A drop of thick red blood welled out. Zero gulped nervously, the scent of Kaname’s blood making his eyes flash red and his fangs lengthen.

 

“Drink…” whispered Kaname, his hand bringing Zero’s mouth closer to his neck. “You have lost a lot of blood. So drink…”

 

But before Zero’s lips could touch Kaname’s neck, Zero pulled away. His eyes were wide and he was panting slightly.

 

“Nnn…Kuran…how dare you! I would never touch your blood, not even if I was dying! I will not be indebted to you!” _How could you even suggest such a thing?! I bet you don’t even want me to touch you…Yuuki probably asked you to do it. Why else would you lower yourself to offer blood to a Level D of all people? Yuuki must have asked you to “take care” of me because she always thinks that I can’t do it myself, and you thought that it was your goddamn duty to ensure that I drink enough blood. I’m not a baby; I can take care of myself!_

 

@)-->\---

 

Kaname groaned, flopping over in his bed. He just couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened earlier in the day (night?). After he had offered Zero his blood, Zero had gotten a self-deprecating look on his face, right before the silver-haired vampire kicked him out with a terse, “Leave.”

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, mussing the perfect locks. _Zero…why can’t you see that I’m offering my blood to you because I want to? It’s not because of Yuuki anymore…I admit it. There was a time when I resented you for being able to be with Yuuki all the time, even living with her, eating with her, quarrelling with her, all hours of the day. I…I thought I loved her, Zero, but somebody made me change my mind. Somebody…who is always sullen and bad-tempered but who cares deeply for animals and loves with all his heart._

__

Locking the door as he prepared for bed, Kaname resolved to try again the next day. _I won’t let him become a Level E if I can help it._

@)-->\---

The silence of the early morning was shattered by a loud yell.

“Zero!" Screeched an energetic Yuuki. "Wake up! It’s time for school!”

Zero only had time to stir in his bed before the door slammed open. He cracked open an eye, saw Yuuki, and promptly shut it again.

“Haven’t you heard of the saying, ‘Silence is golden’?” he mumbled, sighing when she revealing a grinning Yuuki who seemed almost too active for this ungodly hour. She trotted across to the bed, whipping the covers off him.

“What?!” Zero whisper-screamed, staring in disbelief at his lower half. Bright pink pajama bottoms adorned with a cute chick motif stared up at him almost mockingly. Beside him, Yuuki dissolved into giggles.

Zero growled to himself, reluctantly getting out of bed to change out of the pajamas before anyone else saw him. He staggered as a wave of dizziness washed over him, forcing him to sit back down on the bed before he fell over.

 

Yuuki looked up at him curiously. “Zero, is there something wrong?”

Zero rolled his eyes, trying not to let his nausea show. “Of course there is. You're here. Get out, I need to change.”

“Jerk!” Face red, Yuuki picked herself off the ground and made a swift exit.

Making sure she had indeed left the room, Zero stood up carefully. Every movement made his head spin, and there was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Groaning, he slowly made his way to the bathroom, plucking a few blood tablets from the cabinet and popping them into his mouth, swallowing quickly. _Ugh. I hate the taste of that fake blood…but what can I do about it? It’s not as if I’m gonna bow to Kuran’s will and take his blood._

 

Suddenly, his stomach heaved and bile rose in his throat. Zero had just enough time to rush to the toilet bowl before he threw up. Violently. _W-what’s happening to me?! I can’t be rejecting the blood tablets…it’s impossible. I must have eaten something that was off yesterday. Yeah. That must be it! Cross…Cross must have added something bad in the food he cooked yesterday._

 

Spitting for the last time in the toilet bowl, his eyes widened. In the middle of all the vomit was something that he did not want to see. Three tiny blood tablets. Closing his eyes, he let out a small snort. _Whom am I kidding? As soon as I started throwing up I knew that my body was starting to reject the tablets. Huh! Cross’s cooking gone bad. It’s always bad. Clutching at straws...this is what desperation feels like. Nobody to turn to, nowhere to go._

 

He quickly showered and cleaned his teeth before dressing quickly. Checking his watch, he swore to himself. Only ten more minutes until the Night Class go back to the Moon Dorm. _I have to walk slowly; will I be able to reach there in time?_

 

@)-->\---

Kaname stared at Zero, who was holding back the fangirls with his famous glare. However, he seemed…weak on his feet. Like he was suffering from…no…that was impossible! He couldn’t be suffering from lack of blood. What about the blood tablets?!

“Zero!” he yelled, dashing forward and catching Zero in his arms before the pale boy could hit the ground. In his eagerness to save Zero, he had almost used his pureblood speed. Thank the lords nobody had realised his little slip-up. Speaking of which, all the vampires had stopped and were now looking curiously at Kaname, who had brought Zero close to his chest. He waved at them to go on, eyes worried and brow furrowed. Now that he was so close to the other boy, he could see that Zero was indeed ill - his normally pale cheeks were now devoid of colour and his breathing was abnormally quick.

“Yuuki.”

 

“Y-yes, Kaname-sama?”

 

“Could you please send the girls away? I am going to take Zero to his room. Do not worry about him; I will make sure he is in perfect health by this evening.”

 

“Of course, Kaname-sama!”

 

Kaname nodded and smiled the special smile that he reserved for Yuuki, and Yuuki only. She blushed and hurried away, shooing the girls back to their dorms. The smile vanished as he looked down at Zero, who still looked troubled even though he was unconscious.

 

_Zero…what have you done to yourself? Don’t you know that when you hurt yourself you hurt me too? Why you insist on being such a stubborn cow I honestly don’t know._

 

@)-->\---

 

Laying Zero on his bed, he brushed Zero’s bangs from his forehead and sighing softly. You always refuse to lean on others even when your burden is too heavy for you to bear alone. Withdrawing, he sighed. First, I have to know why you passed out. He walked to the toilet and immediately wrinkled his nose. The faint smell of vomit still lingered and as soon as he saw the box of blood tablets beside the sink he knew. _So…it has happened. His body has finally rejected the tablets. Shit. What am I going to do? He probably won’t willingly accept blood from anybody…but I have to do this. Even if he hates me for it, it’s better than watching him suffer a fate worse than death._

 

Walking back to Zero, he propped him up in a sitting position. He scratched his neck, making a little drop of crimson blood seep out of the wound. Cupping Zero’s head in his hands, he guided his mouth to his neck, letting Zero taste his blood. Zero’s mouth opened and he eagerly licked at the wound even though he was still unconscious. Fangs sank into Kaname’s neck and sucked, drawing more of the delicious blood.

 

Kaname groaned lowly in his throat, relishing the feeling of his blood being drawn in eager gulps. He faintly realized that this was something monumental; that something irreversible had just occurred. When he started to get light-headed, he gripped the back of Zero’s head gently.

 

“That’s enough, Zero. Stop now.”

 

To his surprise, Zero obeyed, retracting his fangs and then his head fell limply to the side. Kaname smiled, lowering him to the bed again. Zero was finally okay. However, he had to inform Chairman Cross about Zero’s intolerance as soon as possible. The blood that Zero needed would be taken from him and everything would be fine. But now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

 

And sleep he did, sitting on a chair next to Zero’s bed, head resting on the bed and one hand half-covering Zero’s. All seemed right with the world now…but Kaname had failed to think about the other ‘what ifs?’

 **  
** The most important one being… _What if Zero didn’t want to drink Kaname’s blood?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu on tumblr @ ireo-nah ! I'll be more active on there (hopefully).


End file.
